Sleep Well, Anko ((DenNor ))
by SherlockSparkleParty
Summary: "Please just stay right here." Mathias buried his face into the Norwegian's neck, trying as hard as he could not to make a sound. But he ended up letting out a soft whimper, making his arm tighter around him. He didn't want him to go; he needed his presence at the moment, whether it be there or anywhere else. "I'll stay with you," Lukas promised. ((Yes, fluffy DenNor. LOVE IT.)


Mathias laid in bed, exhausted from the long day he had. The rest of the Nordics had gotten all mad at him when he decided to open his big mouth and had a fight with Berwald. He was all beaten and bruised, and in a lot of pain. It had not helped that he drank a beer afterwards, thinking that it would help him a little. The only one who hadn't gotten mad was Lukas. He didn't ever get mad at the Dane.

Okay, that was a lie. He got mad at him. A lot.

He pulled his arm over his eyes, trying to sleep, before someone came up and sat on the end of his bed.

Lukas glanced at his brother. He had been right about where he could find him, as always "You really are a huge idiot," he stated, and leaned his head against the palm of his hand. He had felt the need to check on the other after the fight. Not that he was worried, but it would become a hassle if Mathias would sulk long after this.

Mathias looked up at him and played his fingers. He smirked, replying, "I can't say you're wrong about that." He tapped his feet up in the air, making his smirk wider and putting his hands behind his head. It hurt, but, hey, what the hell?

Lukas raised an eyebrow and sighed. It seemed like Mathias was feeling far better than he first had thought, even though he wasn't. "If you keep opening that big mouth of yours, I don't think Berwald will accept it much longer," he warned him. He pressed a pillow down on Mathias face so he wouldn't have to see the Danes annoying smirk.

Mathias, amused, pushed the pillow away. He threw it across the room, and then replied to him, "I don't really care. I can take a fight from him." He shrugged. He hadn't expected Lukas to come in there, after the scene he had made before.

"Idiot...you'll cause trouble for the rest of us as well." The Norwegian touched his barrette as he continued to scold him. He didn't want Emil to witness the fights between Berwald and Mathias. And he always ended up being the one to clean up the mess they caused, along with Tino.

He shrugged once again, the big smirk fading away as he looked up at Lukas. "I mean, its not like I really wanna cause trouble for ya, but...Well, you know me." He gazed off to the side, knowing that he, again, had let himself get carried away. He was truthful when he said that he didn't want to cause the others trouble, but to him it seemed that that was what always ended up happening.

Lukas leaned closer and pulled the Danes ear. If that was the case, then how did it seem that everything got worse with each fight? "You're not even trying...What's wrong?" He knew Mathias probably didn't want any fights amongst them. But it was the truth that they occurred a lot more often than necessary.

"Well...It just slips, not a matter of trying." He looked at the Norwegian once more and pushed his hand away from his ear, silently yelping. "Nothing's wrong," he said in a lost tone. He didn't feel, at the moment, like talking about what was wrong, because he was still a bit angry about starting yet another fight.

"Forget it then. I'm leaving." If Mathias didn't want to talk, it was up to him. Lukas had tried and offered his help, but if Mathias didn't want it there was nothing he could do. Annoying was what it was. They had known each other for such a long time. Did the Dane really think he wouldn't notice if there was something bugging him?

Mathias reached up and grabbed Lukas's wrist, flinching. "Don't you leave." He bit his lip, gripping on his wrist even tighter. "Just stay here." He didn't want to leave a burden on his shoulders (he felt like it was a little too much to ask), but that didn't mean that he wanted him to just up and leave the room. He sighed softly and pulled him over closer to him. "It's just that I feel bad for making you so troubled because of me."

Lukas sat down again when Mathias stopped him from leaving. "Don't feel bad. You've caused me trouble for as long as we known each other," he admitted, and placed his free hand on top of Mathias. He would stay if that was what the other one wanted and needed. He wouldn't force him to talk about it. He would always stay by his side no matter what he did. These fight were troublesome, but he could live with it.

"Still, its a burden." He didn't let go of Lukas's wrist, but he did get less tense when he sat back down. It was taking much of his strength not to cry. It was seldom that he did cry, if at all and especially in front of people, but if it were for the Norwegian he would be willing to. He covered his eyes with his other arm. "I don't mean to."

Lukas sighed and placed his arm around Mathias. He pulled him close to his chest. He knew the other would probably start crying in any minute. "I know, just shut up for a moment." He didn't have to say anything else. He understood plenty.

Mathias followed his command, falling silent and letting his free arm fall down away from his face. He had already been crying, but now the tears were freely falling down his cheeks. He bit his lip harder, burying his face right into Lukas's chest, where he was anyway. He gripped the bottom of his shirt tightly.

Lukas stayed like that, with the larger male crying like a child against him. He didn't say anything more. He just rubbed his hand along Mathias's back, trying to comfort him further. If only he could show this side to the others, then maybe they could understand just how Mathias was.

"Lukas." Mathias looked up at him, not bothering to hide any tears. He didn't have any shame in them, after all; and besides, this was the closest person to him, the one that he cared about most. He didn't care if he saw him cry. "I'm just sorry." He trembled, once more looking down. He made a small twitch up every once in a while, when he would sniffle from the crying that soon ceased. Most of it, anyway.

Lukas let out a tired sigh. He already understood that Mathias was sorry. That he hadn't meant for it to happen. "Tell the others that later." He tried to wipe away some of the tears that streamed down Mathias's face. He pushed up the Danish head so their eyes could meet. "You don't have to apologize to me, dummy Dane," he forgave him. He always would. And no matter what happened, he would support him.

Mathias let him wipe away the tears; not many were following anyway. He looked right into the Norwegian's eyes with a sad, wilted expression. He shakily said, "I do, though. Don't forget it had to do with you too." He knew that it was stupid of him to be apologizing to Lukas, but he couldn't help it. It was happening against his control. His lip quivered, and his face had turned pale as he let go of the wrist that he had been so tightly clinging to.

"You should rest." Lukas tried to push Mathias down, so that he would lay down. He'd probably need it. Not just the Dane, but Lukas as well. It had been a tiresome day for everyone. He could stay if Mathias still wanted that, even as he had calmed down properly.

Mathias shook his head, remaining up next to Lukas. He put an arm around him tightly, so that he wouldn't be able to be laid down. "I'm okay," he said, obviously lying. He didn't want to sleep, and he didn't want to let Lukas go. "Please just stay right here." He buried his face into the Norwegian's neck, trying as hard as he could not to make a sound. But he ended up letting out a soft whimper, making his arm tighter around him. He didn't want him to go; he needed his presence at the moment, whether it be there or anywhere else.

Lukas allowed him this. Only if it meant he would calm down. "When did I say I would leave? Just lay down." He didn't give up. He was sure Mathias would feel a lot better after some of the rest that he very well needed. "I'll stay with you," he promised. He would never break a promise like this. He never had before. He blew away some of Mathias hair that had ended up right in his face, almost causing him to sneeze.

"If you lay down with me, I will." He tried to stop shaking, but couldn't; it was seemingly taking over his whole body. He seemed to forget about everything else that wasn't having to do with the Norwegian that was holding him. He let out a small sigh and laid down onto his back, still refusing to take his arm away from Lukas. He couldn't breath for a second, but he found air soon enough and took a big breath. He knew that Lukas wasn't lying when he said that he would stay.

"I can if you want me to..." He ran his fingers through the golden locks that belonged to the Dane. It was almost like Mathias had had a panic attack or something. It made Lukas worry slightly. Maybe it would have been good to have another one of the brothers with him... but Mathias probably wouldn't open up like this if there had been another one of them present. It was silent for awhile, except for Mathias whimpering, until a small mumble was heard from Lukas. It was an old folksong he used to sing back in the days. He hoped the nostalgic sounds would make the Dane more relaxed.

It did, indeed, make Mathias a little more stable. He stopped trembling so much, and ceased crying, finding his voice calming. He set his head against Lukas's chest, just listening to him and making sure that he stayed stable. He still, though, bit at his lip.

Lukas didn't really like to sing, and he rarely did nowadays. He hated the sound of his own voice and didn't see it fitting for singing. But since it seemed that Mathias didn't mind and that it looked like it worked he would swallow his pride and continue the old tune. But this was a nice change to lay together like this. If only the reason for this hadn't been what it was.

Mathias closed his eyes, trying not to cry again. The words going through his mind were, 'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm...' He put his other arm around Lukas as well, pulling him into a tight, one-sided hug. He enjoyed the sound of his voice, whether Lukas liked it or not. It was beautiful to him either way, and if he stopped he thought that he would lose it all over again.

Lukas song came to an end eventually and he allowed the embrace to be more than one-sided as his arms slid around the larger frame "Stupid brother..." he muttered low and held him close so he wouldn't get any funny ideas in his head; like that Lukas would break his promise and leave. He knew he could have a wild imagination. But tonight he wouldn't let him get the chance.

Mathias stayed still, though the song ended. He didn't shed a single tear, or shake in the least. He even released his lip from his teeth, which had been biting it down firmly. He just hugged Lukas tighter and tighter. He almost believed that he was going to leave him, but he dismissed that thought and looked up at him. His eyes were dry, but still looking as if they were letting out tears. His eyebrows indented as he whispered, "Still sorry." He blinked a few times, scolding himself in his head for apologizing once again.

Lukas almost winced at the grip the other had around his body. It was almost a bit painful the way he desperately held him close "Mathias..." he mumbled as he tried to shift a bit to make the hug a bit more pleasant "You're hurting me" he didn't want to say it but he had to. There was no way he could allow the grip to be any tighter.

Mathias, worriedly, let his whole arm just loosen and go limp. He hadn't meant to hurt him. "Sorry..." He began to make small shaking motions. "I didn't mean to hurt you.." He wasn't ready to just be set off into tears again, after fighting them off to slowly. So he just laid there, his arm motionless against Lukas and his head pointed downward.

"Stop saying sorry already. I know you didn't mean it." Lukas was the one to hug Mathias instead "I know you won't do it again so you can hold me... just not as hard, okay?" he added in an attempt to cheer him up.

The only sound that came out of Mathias's lips was a light sigh as he nodded. He hugged him back, weaker than the last time nevertheless his urge to hug him tighter. He hadn't remembered ever acting like this in the past, and he wasn't quite sure why he wasn't able to control his actions now; maybe it was because he finally started to feel bad about it. "Okay, Lukas.."

The two calmed together, and Mathias felt his eyes grow heavy. It had been a very long day, indeed. Maybe he was just exhausted. Lukas watched this, and sighed inwardly before placing a small kiss upon Mathias' forehead. "Sleep well, Anko," he said, and then gently closed his eyes, relaxing as well, his lips still soft against the Dane's pale forehead.

Mathias was a handful, it was true, but Lukas couldn't ever ask for more.


End file.
